Pan Wołodyjowski/Rozdział 39
Tuhaj-bejowicza nikt nie myślał szukać, więc leżał w pustkowiu, póki sam nie oprzytomniał. Oprzytomniawszy siadł i pragnąc zrozumieć, co się z nim dzieje, począł oglądać się po okolicy. Ale widział ją jakoby w mroku; następnie poznał, że widzi tylko jednym okiem, i to źle. Drugie było wybite albo zalane krwią. Azja podniósł ręce do twarzy. Palce jego trafiły na sople krwi okrzepłej na wąsach; usta miał także pełne krwi, która go dławiła tak, że musiał charkać i odpluwać ją kilkakrotnie; straszliwy ból przeszył mu przy owym spluwaniu twarz; posunął palce ku górze od wąsów, ale odjął je natychmiast z jękiem boleści. Uderzenie Basi zmiażdżyło mu górną część nosa i nadwerężyło kość w policzku. Chwilę przesiedział bez ruchu; następnie tym okiem, w którym pozostało mu nieco światła, począł rozglądać się dokoła, a ujrzawszy w szczelinie pasmo śniegu, przyczołgał się do niego i chwyciwszy go pełną garść, przyłożył do swej rozbitej twarzy. Przyniosło mu to natychmiast wielką ulgę, więc gdy śnieg topniejąc spływał różowymi strumieniami na jego wąsy, znów go nabierał w garść i znów przykładał. Prócz tego począł go jeść chciwie, i to również przynosiło mu ulgę. Po pewnym czasie ów ciężar niezmierny, który czuł na swej głowie stał się o tyle lżejszy, że Azja przypomniał sobie wszystko, co się stało. Ale w pierwszej chwili nie odczuł ni wściekłości, ni gniewu, ni rozpaczy. Ból cielesny zgłuszył wszystkie inne uczucia i pozostawił tylko jedną chęć— chęć prędkiego ratunku. Azja zjadłszy jeszcze kilka przygarści śniegu począł oglądać się za koniem : konia nie było; wówczas zrozumiał, że jeśli nie zechce czekać, aż Lipkowie po niego przyjadą, to musi iść piechotą. Więc oparłszy się rękoma o ziemię, próbował wstać, ale tylko zawył z bólu i znów usiadł. Przesiedział może z godzinę i znów jął czynić usiłowania. Tym razem udało mu się o tyle, że wstał i oparty plecami o skałę, zdołał utrzymać się na nogach; ale gdy pomyślał, że trzeba opuścić podporę i dać krok, potem drugi i trzeci w pustą przestrzeń, poczucie niemocy i strachu owładło nim tak silnie, że omal nie siadł znowu. Jednakże się przemógł i wydobywszy szablę wsparł się na niej i posunął się naprzód. Szło. Po kilku krokach uczuł, że nogi jego i całe ciało są silne, że włada nimi doskonale, tylko głowa jest jakoby nie jego i na kształt olbrzymiej wagi chwieje mu się to w prawo, to w lewo -to w tył, to naprzód. Miał takie poczucie, jakby tę głowę, zbyt ciężką i chwiejną, niósł z nadzwyczajną ostrożnością i nadzwyczajną obawą, aby jej nie uronić na kamienie i nie rozbić. Czasem też ta głowa zawracała nim całym, jakby jej na tym zależało, by chodził w kółko. Chwilami czyniło mu się ciemno w jedynym władnym oku; wówczas podpierał się obu rękoma na szabli. Lecz zawrót głowy przechodził z wolna — natomiast ból wzrastał ciągle— i wiercił tak w czole, w oczach, w całej głowie, aż skowytanie wydobywało się z piersi Azji. Echa skał powtarzały jego jęki i szedł wśród tej pustyni krwawy, straszny, do upiora niż do człowieka podobniejszy. Mroczyło się już, gdy usłyszał przed sobą tętent konia. Był to dziesiętnik lipkowski, który przyjeżdżał po rozkazy. Tego wieczora Azja znalazł jeszcze tyle siły, że pościg zarządził, ale zaraz potem legł na skóry i przez trzy dni następne nikogo widzieć nie mógł prócz Greka cyrulika, który mu rany opatrywał, i Halima, któren cyrulikowi pomagał. Dopiero czwartego dnia odzyskał mowę, a z nią i świadomość tego, co zaszło. I zaraz gorączkowa myśl jego pobiegła za Basią. Widział ją biegnącą przez skały i pustynie; wydawała mu się ptakiem, który odlatywał raz na zawsze; widział ją przybywającą do Chreptiowa; widział ją w objęciach męża, i na ów widok porywał go ból sroższy niż od rany, a razem z bólem żal, a z żalem srom poniesionej klęski. — Uciekła, uciekła ! — powtarzał ustawicznie i wściekłość dławiła go tak, że chwilami przytomność zdawała się go znów opuszczać. — Gorze! — odpowiadał Halimowi, gdy ten starał się go uspokajać i zapewniał, że Basia przed pościgiem ujść nie może — i kopał nogami skóry, którymi stary Tatar go okrywał, i nożem groził jemu i Grekowi, i wył jak dziki zwierz, i zrywał się chcąc sam lecieć, dognać ją, schwytać, a potem z gniewu i dzikiej miłości zadusić własnymi rękoma. Chwilami bredził w gorączce: więc wołał na Halima, by mu przynosił co prędzej głowę małego rycerza, a żonę jego, związaną, zamknął obok w komorze. Czasem rozmawiał z nią, prosił, groził; czasem wyciągał ramiona, by ją przygarnąć; wreszcie zapadł w głęboki sen i spał dobę całą. Natomiast gdy się rozbudził, gorączka opuściła go zupełnie i mógł widzieć się z Kryczyńskim i Adurowiczem. Im zaś było pilno do tego, bo nie wiedzieli, co począć. Wojska, które wyszły pod młodym Nowowiejskim, nie miały wprawdzie wrócić przed dwoma tygodniami, ale jakiś niespodziewany wypadek mógł przyspieszyć ich powrót, a wówczas należało wiedzieć, jak się zachować. Wprawdzie Kryczyński i Adurowicz pozornie tylko chcieli wrócić w służbę Rzeczypospolitej, ale Azja prowadził całą sprawę; on jeden mógł im dać wskazówki, co mają na na razie czynić; on jeden mógł objaśnić, po której stronie była większa korzyść: czy zaraz wrócić na sułtańską ziemię, czy też udawać, i jak długo jeszcze udawać, że służą Rzeczypospolitej? Obaj oni wiedzieli dobrze, że koniec końcem i Azja chce zdradzić Rzeczpospolitą, ale przypuszczali, że z ujawnieniem zdrady każe może im czekać aż do wojny, by zdradzić jak najskuteczniej. Wskazówki jego miały być przy tym dla nich rozkazem, bo im się narzucił na wodza, jako głowa całej sprawy, człowiek najchytrzejszy, najbardziej wpływowy, wreszcie jako Tuhaj-bejowicz, sławnego międzywszystkimi ordami witezia syn. Skwapliwie też stanęli przy jego łożu i bili mu pokłony, on zaś witał ich osłabiony jeszcze, z przewiązaną twarzą i jednym okiem, ale już zdrów zupełnie. I zaraz na wstępie rzekł im: — Chory jestem. Niewiasta, którą chciałem porwać i sobie zachować, wyrwała się z rąk moich, głownią od pistoletu mnie zraniwszy. Komendanta Wołodyjowskiego to była żona... oby zaraza spadła na niego i cały jego ród!.. — Niech tak będzie, jak rzekłeś! — odpowiedzieli dwaj rotmistrze. — Niech Bóg da wam, wiernym, szczęście i pomyślność!... — I tobie, panie! Po czym jęli zaraz rozmawiać o tym, co im czynić należy. — Nie można zwłóczyć ani sułtańskiej służby aż do wojny odkładać— rzekł Azja — bo już po tym, co się z niewiastą ową zdarzyło, oni nam ufać nie będą i szablami na nas uderzą. Ale nim oni uderzą, my na miasto uderzmy i spalmy je na chwałę Bogu ! A ową garść żołnierzy, która tu została, w jasyr weźmiem, a mieszkańców, którzy są Rzeczypospolitej poddani, także w jasyr weźmiem, a dobrem Wołochów, Ormian i Greków się podzielim i za Dniestr pójdziem, w sułtańskie ziemie. Kryczyńskiemu i Adurowiczowi, którzy koczując już od dłuższego czasu wśród najdzikszej ordy i grabiąc razem z nią, zdziczeli zupełnie, oczy się zaświeciły. — Dzięki tobie, panie — rzekł Kryczyński — puszczono nas do tego miasta, które Bóg nam teraz wydaje!... — Nowowiejski nie czynił wam wstrętu? — pytał Azja. — Nowowiejski wiedział, że do Rzeczypospolitej przechodzimy, i wiedział, że ty nadchodzisz, aby się z nami połączyć, więc nas uważał za swoich, jako ciebie za swego uważa. — Myśmy stali po multańskiej stronie — wtrącił Adurowicz — ale obaj z Kryczyńskim jeździliśmy do niego w gości, a on nas jako szlachtę podejmował, bo mówił tak: teraźniejszym uczynkiem dawny grzech zagładzacie, a że hetman wam za Azjowym poręczeniem przebacza, przeto i mnie się na was boczyć nie godzi. Chciał nawet, abyśmy w mieście stanęli, aleśmy rzekli: "Nie uczynim tego, nim Azja Tuhaj-bejowicz pozwoleństwo hetmańskie nam przyniesie..." Wszelako, gdy odchodził, jeszcze nam ucztę wyprawił i prosił, byśmy nad miastem czuwali... — Na owej uczcie — dodał Kryczyński — widzieliśmy ojca jego i staruchę, która męża z jasyru wygląda, i tę pannę, z którą się Nowowiejski żenić zamyśla. — A! — rzekł Azja — jeszczem nie pomyślał, że oni tu są wszyscy... A pannę Nowowiejską ja przywiozłem !... I zaklaskał w ręce, gdy zaś Halim ukazał się natychmiast, rzekł mu : — Niech moi Lipkowie, skoro płomień w mieście zobaczą, zaraz na tych żołnierzy; którzy są tu w fortalicji, uderzą i gardła im popodrzynają; niewiasty zaś i starego szlachcica niech zwiążą i strzegą, póki rozkazu nie wydam. To rzekłszy zwrócił się do Kryczyńskiego i Adurowicza: — Sam nie pomogę, bom słaby, ale siądę na koń i choć popatrzę, a wy, towarzysze mili, poczynajcie, poczynajcie! Kryczyński i Adurowicz rzucili się natychmiast we drzwi, on zaś wyszedł za nimi i kazawszy sobie konia podać, pojechał do częstokołów spoglądać z bramy wysokiej fortalicji na to, co się w mieście dziać będzie. Wielu Lipków poczęło się także wdzierać na wał przez częstokoły, aby oczy swe widokiem rzezi nasycić. Ci żołnierze Nowowiejskiego, którzy w step nie wyszli, widząc gromadzących się Lipków i sądząc, że jest coś do widzenia w mieście, pomieszali się zaraz z nimi bez cienia trwogi lub podejrzenia. Zresztą było tych piechurów zaledwie dwudziestu, reszta była w mieście, w szynkach. Tymczasem ściahy Adurowicza i Kryczyńskiego rozsypały się w mgnieniu oka po miasteczku. Byli w tych ściahach niemal wyłącznie Lipkowie i Czeremisy, zatem dawniejsi mieszkańcy Rzeczypospolitej, po większej części szlachta, ale że dawno już granice jej opuścili, więc przez ten czas tułaczki stali się wielce do dzikich Tatarów podobni. Dawniejsze żupany ich zdarły się, powszechnie więc byli przybrani w tołuby baranie wełną do góry nałożone na nagie, zawiędłe od wichrów stepowych i dymu ognisk ciała; broń ich była jednak lepsza od broni dzikich Tatarów; wszyscy mieli szable, wszyscy łuki w ogniu prażone, a wielu samopały. Twarze ich natomiast wyrażały toż samo okrucieństwo i żądzę krwi co twarze ich dobrudzkich, białogrodzkich lub krymskich współbraci. Teraz rozsypawszy się po miasteczku poczęli je przebiegać w różnych kierunkach, krzycząc przeraźliwie i jak gdyby pragnąc się tymi okrzykami wzajemnie zachęcić i podniecić do mordów i grabieży. Ale mimo iż wielu powkładało już obyczajem tatarskim noże w usta, ludność miejscowa, złożona, jak i w Jampolu, z Wołochów, Ormian, Greków i częścią z Tatarów-kupców, patrzyła na nich bez żadnej nieufności. Sklepy były pootwierane; kupcy siedzieli przed sklepami po turecku na ławach, przesuwając paciorki różańców. Krzyki Lipków sprawiły tylko to, że patrzono na nich ciekawiej, w przypuszczeniu, iż igrzysko jakoweś sobie wyprawiają. Nagle jednak na rogach rynku podniosły się dymy i z ust. wszystkich Lipków zabrzmiało wycie tak okropne, że blady przestrach ogarnął Wołochów, Ormian i Greków, wszystkie ich niewiasty i dzieci. Naraz zabłysły szable i ulewa strzał lunęła na spokojnych mieszkańców. Krzyki ich, huk zamykanych naprędce drzwi i okiennic pomieszały się z tętentem koni i wyciem grabieżników. Wtem rynek zawlókł się dymami. Podniosły się głosy: "Gore! gore!" Jednocześnie poczęto odbijać sklepy, domy, wywłóczyć za włosy przerażone niewiasty, wyrzucać na ulicę statki, safiany, towary sklepowe, pościel, z której pióra podniosły się zaraz obłokiem ku górze — rozległy się jęki wyrzynanych mężów, lament, wycia psów, ryk bydła, które pożar ogarniał w tylnych zabudowaniach; czerwone języki ognia, widne nawet w dzień na tle czarnych kłębów dymu, strzelały coraz wyżej ku niebu. W fortalicji zaś Azjowi jeźdźcy rzucili się zaraz z początku rzezi na bezbronnych po większej części piechurów. Nie było tam prawie walki; kilkanaście nożów pogrążyło się niespodzianie w każdej polskiej piersi; potem poobcinano głowy nieszczęsnym i zniesiono je do kopyt Azjowego konia. Tuhaj-bejowicz pozwolił większej części Lipków iść połączyć się w krwawej robocie ze współbraćmi; sam zaś stał i patrzył. Dym przesłaniał robotę Kryczyńskiego i Adurowicza; swąd spalenizny doleciał aż do fortalicji; miasto zapłonęło jak stos olbrzymi i dymy przesłaniały widok; czasem tylko w tych dymach rozlegał się wystrzał samopału, jakoby piorun w chmurze, czasem mignął uciekający człowiek lub oddział Lipków w pościgu. Azja stał ciągle i patrzył mając w sercu radość; srogi uśmiech rozszerzał mu wargi, spod których błyskały białe zęby — uśmiech tym sroższy, że pomieszany z bólem przyschłej rany. Prócz radości i pycha wzbierała w sercu młodego Lipka. Zrzucił oto z piersi ów ciężar udawania i pierwszy raz dał folgę nienawiści ukrywanej przez długie lata; teraz czuł się sobą, czuł się prawdziwym Azją, synem Tuhaj-bejowym. Lecz jednocześnie wstał w nim dziki żal, że Basia nie ogląda tego pożaru, tej rzezi, że go nie może widzieć w nowym jego zawodzie. Kochał ją, a jednocześnie rozpierało go dzikie pragnienie zemsty nad nią. "Stałaby oto tu, przy koniu! — myślał sobie — i za włosy bym ją trzymał, i nóg by mi się czepiała, a potem bym ją wziął i usta bym jej wycałował, i byłaby moja, moja, moja... niewolnica!.." Od desperacji wstrzymywała go tylko nadzieja, że może oddziały posłane w pościg albo te, które zostawił po drodze, sprowadzą ją na powrót. Nadziei tej uczepił się jak tonący deski, i to dodawało mu siły. Nie mógł myśleć wyłącznie o stracie jej, bo zbyt wiele myślał o chwili, w której ją odzyska i weźmie. Stał wedle bramy, póki wyrzynane miasto nie ucichło, co wprędce się stało, bo ściahy Adurowicza i Kryczyńskiego tyle prawie liczyły głów, ile całe miasteczko — więc pożar tylko przetrwał jęki ludzkie i huczał jeszcze do wieczora. Azja zlazł z konia i poszedł wolnym krokiem do obszernej izby; tam na środku nasłano mu skór baranich, na których zasiadł i czekał przybycia dwóch rotmistrzów. Ci nadeszli niebawem, a z nimi setnicy. Wszystkich twarze były uradowane, bo łup przeszedł oczekiwania. Miasteczko podniosło się już wielce od czasów inkursji chłopskiej i było zamożne. Wzięto też około stu młodych niewiast i gromadę dzieci od lat dziesięciu, które można było pomyślnie sprzedać we wschodnich bazarach. Mężczyzn, stare niewiasty i zbyt małe, niezdolne do drogi dzieci wycięto. Ręce Lipków dymiły od krwi ludzkiej, a w swych tołubach wnieśli zapach spalenizny. Wszyscy zasiedli naokół Azji i Kryczyński przemówił: — Kupa popiołów jeno po nas zostanie... Nim komendy wrócą, moglibyśmy jeszcze na Jampol ruszyć. Dobra tam wszelkiego tyle albo więcej niźli w Raszkowie. — Nie! — odrzekł Tuhaj-beja syn — w Jampolu są moi ludzie, którzy miasto zażgną, a nam czas w chanowe i sułtańskie ziemie. — Jak przykażesz! Wrócimy ze sławą i łupem! — ozwali się rotmistrze i dziesiętnicy. — Tu, w fortalicji, są jeszcze niewiasty i ów szlachcic, który mnie hodował — rzekł Azja — słuszna-należy mu się nagroda. To rzekłszy zaklaskał w ręce i kazał sprowadzić jeńców. Sprowadzono ich niebawem: panią Boską, zalaną łzami Zosię, bladą jak chusta Ewkę i starego pana Nowowiejskiego. Ten miał ręce i nogi łykami skrępowane. Wszyscy byli przerażeni, ale jeszcze więcej zdumieni tym, co się stało, a co było zupełnie dla nich niezrozumiałe. Ewka jedna, lubo gubiąc się w domysłach, co przygodziło się z panią Wołodyjowską, dlaczego Azja nie pokazywał się dotąd, dlaczego uczyniono rzeź w mieście, a ich jako niewolników wiązano, domyślała się jednak, że idzie o jej porwanie, że Azja wściekł się po prostu z miłości dla niej i nie chcąc w pysze swej prosić o jej rękę ojca, postanowił siłą ją porwać. Było to wszystko samo przez się straszne, ale Ewka przynajmniej nie drżała o życie własne. Jeńcy wprowadzeni nie poznali Azji, bo twarz jego była niemal zupełnie zawiązana. Lecz przestrach tym bardziej schwytał za kolana niewiasty, w pierwszej chwili bowiem sądziły, że to dzicy Tatarzy jakimś niepojętym sposobem starli Lipków i zawładnęli Raszkowem. Dopiero widok Kryczyńskiego i Adurowicza przekonał je, że właśnie znajdują się w ręku Lipków. Czas jakiś patrzyli w milczeniu jedni na drugich, wreszcie stary pan Nowowiejski ozwał się niepewnym, ale silnym głosem : — W jakichże jesteśmy rękach? Azja począł odkręcać z głowy nawiązki i wkrótce ukazała się spod nich twarz jego, niegdyś piękna, choć dzika, teraz oszpecona raz na zawsze, ze złamanym nosem i czarnosiną plamą zamiast jednego oka; twarz straszna skupiona zimną zemstą i uśmiechem do konwulsyjnego wykrzywienia podobnym. Przez chwilę jeszcze milczał, po czym utkwił swe jarzące oko w starym szlachcicu i odrzekł: — W moim: w Tuhaj-bejowego syna! Ale stary Nowowiejski poznał go, nim się wymienił, poznała i Ewka, choć serce ścisnęło się jej przerażeniem i wstrętem na widok tej potwornej głowy. Dziewka zakryła oczy nie związanymi rękoma, a szlachcic otworzył usta, począł mrugać ze zdumienia oczyma i powtarzać: — Azja ! Azja ! — Któregoś waćpan hodował, któremuś był ojcem i któremu pod twą rodzicielską ręką grzbiet krwią opłynął... Szlachcicowi krew napłynęła do głowy. — Zdrajco! — rzekł — przed sądem odpowiesz za swe uczynki!... Żmijo!... Mam jeszcze syna... — I masz córkę — odpowiedział Azja — za którąś mnie puhą na śmierć kazał ćwiczyć, a tę córkę ja teraz ostatniemu ordyńcowi daruję, aby zaś miał w niej sługę i rozkosz! — Wodzu! daruj ją mnie — ozwał się nagle Adurowicz. — Azja! Azja! jam ciebie zawsze... — krzyknęła Ewka rzucając się do jego nóg. Lecz on ją kopnął nogą, a Adurowicz chwycił ją za ramiona i począł ciągnąć ku sobie po podłodze. Pan Nowowiejski stał się z czerwonego siny. Łyka skrzypiały na jego rękach, tak je naprężał, a z ust wydobywały się niezrozumiałe słowa. Azja podniósł się ze skór i szedł ku niemu, z początku wolno, potem coraz prędzej, jak dzikie zwierzę pragnące rzucić się na zdobycz. Na koniec przyszedłszy blisko, schwytał go zakrzywionymi palcami swej chudej dłoni za wąsy, drugą zaś począł go bić bez miłosierdzia po twarzy i głowie. Chrapliwy ryk wyrywał się z jego gardzieli, na koniec, gdy szlachcic padł na ziemię, Tuhaj-bejowicz klęknął mu na piersi i nagle jasny blask noża rozświecił mrok izby. — Miłosierdzia! ratunku! -wyła Ewka. Lecz Adurowicz uderzył ją w głowę, a potem swą szeroką dłoń położył na jej usta; Azja tymczasem zarzynał pana Nowowiejskiego. Widok był tak straszny, że nawet dziesiętnikom lipkowskim uczyniło się zimno w piersiach, Azja bowiem z wyrachowanym okrucieństwem z wolna wodził nożem po gardle nieszczęsnego szlachcica, a ów rzęził i chrapał okropnie. Z otwartych żył krew bluzgała coraz silniej na ręce rezuna i strumieniem ciekła na podłogę. Wreszcie rzężenie i chrapanie cichło stopniowo, tylko powietrze poczęło świstać w przeciętej gardzieli, a nogi umierającego, drgając konwulsyjnie, kopały ziemię. Azja wstał. Oko jego padło teraz na bladą i słodką twarzyczkę Zosi Boskiej, która zdawała się zmarłą, bo zemdlona, zwieszała się przez ramię podtrzymującego ją Lipka — i rzekł: — Tę dziewkę zachowuję sobie, póki jej nie daruję lub nie przedam. Po czym zwrócił się do Tatarów: — A teraz, jeno pościg wróci, pójdziem na sułtańską ziemię. Pościg wrócił w dwa dni później, ale z próżnymi rękoma. Więc poszedł Tuhaj-bejowicz na sułtańską ziemię z rozpaczą i wściekłością w sercu, zostawując po sobie szarą i niebieskawą kupę popiołów. Kategoria:Pan Wołodyjowski